


Red Against a Wall

by Daungli (OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli)



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Heist, Hurt/Comfort, Major Injury, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OshnsoaShnedashnKiunepgli/pseuds/Daungli
Summary: Carmen finds herself alone and desperately trying to stop another V.I.L.E heist.Things do not go according to plan, and she is forced to reach out to someone she hopes is a friend.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 33
Kudos: 301





	1. Up against the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I know I’m supposed to be writing A Flash of Color. Don’t worry, I still am. This just got stuck in my head and I had to do it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as my other work!

Scaffolding was everywhere, the entire interior of Notre Dame was still under reconstruction and in the semi darkness shadows were cast in strange directions. It made navigating the construction areas difficult in the low light, and Carmen knew there were V.I.L.E. operatives here with her. She knew she shouldn't have come in alone. 

Something moved at the edge of her vision, and carmen whirled, trying to catch whoever was there before they could catch her. She knew who was most likely out here, most operatives were too chatty by far to be stalking her so effectively. 

Ten minutes of this silent hunt had passed already, and Carmen could feel her nerves beginning to fray. Operating at high alert like this took its toll. It was time that she took the initiative and acted more decisively. 

“I know you’re there, why not just come on over here and we just finish this!”

To no one's surprise, there was no answer. 

Almost no answer. 

Something fell from above. 

Above it was then. 

Carmen began to climb the nearest ladder on the scaffolding. Her coms were still quiet. That meant the twins were still running interference. V.I.L.E. was trying to steal the golden cross in the center of the church. The longer Zach and Ivy kept the rest of them busy the sooner ACME would show up to secure the cross.

Carmen looked down, and definately regretted it, she was probably 50 feet in the air. There was no light up here besides what she could provide herself, and the sheer size of the building around her was disconcerting. 

Someone moved just beyond her field of vision, on the platform to her left.

“Hey Tigress.” She said as flippantly as she could, knowing just how much it would push her adversary to attack. 

“Carmen. Took you long enough to get up here.” 

There was a ringing sound as the claws on her suit extended, but Carmen was already moving, ducking low and bringing her knee up to shove Tigress back. She needed to keep the range open, use the space around her to keep Tigress away. 

Tigress snarled and swiped at Carmen, narrowly missing the red clad woman who ducked, the light illuminating them throwing sharp shadows across the wall of the church. Tigress kicked Carmen and threw two more kicks and a punch, driving the heroine back against the wall. 

Carmen ducked back at the last second, and tigress clawed a large gash out of the brickwork behind Carmen. Carmen took the chance to shoulder tigress back to the edge of the platform, the woman in the catsuit leapt backwards, flipping and landing on the next platform. 

“Have to do better than that carmen!” she taunted, laughing as Carmen braced herself and leapt back over the gap, landing cleanly and leaping forwards again, her coat billowing as she flashed up towards tigress and punched her square in the face.   
“Always protect the face tigress” Carmen singsonged as the other women staggered backwards, cursing as she wiped blood from her nose. 

In the pause of their fight carmen could hear a helicopter in the middle distance. So at least she knew how V.i.l.e. Was going to steal the cross. Well, try to steal the cross. Tigress swiped back at carmen, catching the edge of her coat and ripping shreds from it, startling the superthief into action. 

Carmen did a backflip, kicking out at tigress as she did so, forcing her away. A bright light flashed over the open roofless church. Helicopter blades whirring loudly. 

Carmen swore, this should have already been stopped. Zach and Ivy must have failed. Carmen looked up and saw one of the cleaners operating a winch, and a rope was being lowered down. 

Carmen swore again, firing off her hand grapnel, she caught a hold of a rafter and swung out into the void of darkness, flashing past the light from the chopper and swinging down. 

Tigress leapt after her, falling down and grabbing a beam, swinging herself after Carmen, dropping down next to her and tackling her to the ground. 

One of the cleaners slid down the rope on a harness clearly prepared to use a hook on the rope to capture the cross and lift it away. Carmen hopes that acme were nearby, it didn’t look like she would be able to stop her adversaries on her own. 

Tigress was in her way again, claws out and spoiling to continue the fight down here on the ground. Carmen cast about for a weapon needing to defeat her tormentor quickly. 

She spied a length of metal pipe, a piece of scaffolding maybe a meter in length. She dove for it, tigress’ claws narrowly missing her back and tearing through her coat and leaving half of it to fall to the floor. 

“Hold still black sheep, you little bitch!” She hissed. 

Carmen swung the length of pipe knocking tigress back, and jabbed it towards her face, feinting it away as she tried to block and grab it. Carmen twisted the pipe around and drove it into tigress’ side, the woman gasping in pain as Carmen kicked her in the chest, throwing her away from the center of the room. 

Carmen dashed to the cross, still standing prominently in its place of honor. The cleaners had a hook and line wrapped around it and were preparing to steal it. Carmen could see lights flashing nearby, Acme was arriving and not a moment too soon. 

“Looks like you’re to late to stop us” tigress hissed through clenched teeth. 

Carmen swing the pipe at one of the cleaners, forcing him away from the relic, and grinned in victory as a voice bellowed over a loudspeaker outside the church doors.   
“We know you are in there, agents of V.i.l.e.! Surrender now’”

The cleaner was scrambling back up the rope, leaving Carmen in a position to free the cross before it was too late. She had only moments to act though, as the doors of the church were flung open by agents, and more lights flooded the room. 

The ropes on the cross went taught, and there was a deep groaning aound as the anchors that held off safely in place gave way, the helicopter lifting it into the air. 

Carmen cast about for anything that could help her, and didn’t notice tigress behind her until it was too late. 

The vengeful woman swiped at Carmen one last time, her claws catching Carmen across the side of her coat, and for a moment Carmen only felt relief as she was jolted up into the air, riding the cross up and away with the cleaners and their helicopter. 

Acme agents tackled tigress to the ground and Carmen cast a mocking salute to her rival. She twisted around to see where the helicopter was pointing, and for a moment her vision blurred. 

Pain radiated out from her side and back, all through her body and the shock of it nearly caused her to let go. Her breath hitches in her throat and an involuntary gasp left her lips. 

One of her hands slipped for a moment and she thought she was going to fall. The helicopter had lifted far enough into the air that crosswinds were now buffering her, and she lost her hat in the sudden gale. 

Carmen presses a hand to her side and more pain took her breath away, leaving her panting heavily. Her grip on the rope wouldn’t last for much longer, and she was certain she would pass out soon if she wasn’t careful. Tigress has clearly managed to exact her revenge. 

Carmen reached carefully behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief that her hang gliders backpack was still where it should be. 

Clenching her teeth against the hot ache in her side she let go of the cross, falling away from it and deploying the glider. The torn fabric of her coat snapping near her ear as the wind caught it. 

“Player, you with me still?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

Silence met her, and she pressed a finger to her ear, only to find that her earpiece was missing. 

“I guess it’s just me again” she thought to herself. Banishing thought of what happened in Stockholm from her mind. 

She twisted the glider around, and landed less than gracefully in the middle of the Main Street less than a block away from the church. Luckily there were no cars on the road at this hour. 

Shrugging her shoulders free of the braces on the glider hurt her more than she thought it would, and it took almost a full minute to get free of the straps. Carmen carefully dragged the glider into an alleyway, and ripped the fabric apart into long strips. 

She hissed and clenched her teeth as she wound the fabric of her glider around her side, hoping to at least control the bleeding. She couldn’t tell how deep the cuts were, so she had to hope she would be fine for now. 

She pulled a burner phone out of her pocket and dialed the only number on it. It rang once before a terse voice answered. 

“Who is this, where did you get this number!” They demanded. 

Carmen leaned against the wall of the alley, suddenly feeling dizzy. She had stolen Julia Argents phone number months ago, and had never expected to be using it like this for the first time. 

“It’s Carmen Sandiego. Julia, I need your help.” She hopes she was at least keeping the pain she was feeling out of her voice. 

There was silence on the other side of the line. 

“Jules, please. I know you know I’m not the bad guy here tonight.” 

The acme agents reply was still terse when it came. “What makes you think I can help you.”  
Julia’s voice sounded like it was further away now, and Carmen slid further down the wall. 

“I need you to help me. I’m at XXX, just down the alley.”

“I knew you were here tonight. Was that you that was on the ropes with the helicopter?”  
Julia sounded accusatory, and her voice was distorted to Carmen’s ear. 

“Jules, I don’t have time for this. I just… I don’t have time.”

It took effort to get the words out. And Carmen realized she wasn’t so much leaning against the wall of the alley as she was laying against it. The fabric of her glider was glistening damply in the limited lighting. She couldn’t help but to stare at it, unsure how it had gotten so wet. 

“Carmen, are you hurt?”

There was something in Julia’s tone that jerked Carmen back into the present. 

“I’m… hurt. I think it’s bad.”

The words didn’t sound like they were her own, but she knew they were. 

“I need your help.”

She whispered. Talking was hard now. 

So was keeping her head up. 

Her chin was tearing on her chest. Her side still hurt, but it wasn’t a sharp pain anymore. The dim light from the street lamps was blurring too. 

Carmen was tired and cold. A shiver ran through her, and she groaned. 

Someone told her once that if she was hurt she had to stay awake. She couldn’t place who had said it, but it seemed impossible to manage. 

She reopened her eyes with a gasp. She has to stay awake. Julia was coming to help her. 

She looked at the phone. Only now realizing that she had dropped it at some point. It was still connected. 

She hit the speaker button on the second try. 

“Are you still there? Carmen, I’m coming! I’m almost there. Just don’t go anywhere!” 

Julia sounded frantic. Carmen tried to answer her, but she couldn’t. When she opened her mouth she coughed violently, and that brought new waves of pain radiating from her side. 

She curled up on herself, so very tired. 

“I’m here Jules” she whispered. Then she closed her eyes and shivered at the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juli finds Carmen- but is she just in time, or is she too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the positive reaction to this. I wasn’t sure if it would go over well, but I’m really enjoying writing it!

V.i.l.e. was inside the Norte dame cathedral. The tip had come to Acme anonymously but Julia Argent was quite certain who had actually filed the information. 

A helicopter was hovering above the cathedral and it looked like someone was climbing down from it. There were no signs of Carmen or her teammates, but juli was certain she was somewhere nearby. 

Devineax was shouting into a megaphone as several more agents got out of their cars and climbed the steps to the main entrance. Everyone took their places around the massive doors and agent Zari pulled one of them open. 

The interior was pitch dark as several agents moved in loudly and quickly, valuing expediency over stealth. Not that there was any stealth to be had with Chase still shooting into his megaphone. 

A loud screech sounded, and Julia glanced back as Zari snatched it from him and pointed angrily at the church.

Several agents clicked on high powered flashlights to illuminate the space. Julia made her way inside just as the cross was being dragged off of the alter it was mounted to. 

“Stop them!” Someone shouted. But it was too late. Two figures were climbing up the line that suspended the cross from the helicopter. 

Agent Zari was already on her radio, demanding a police helicopter come to catch V.i.l.e. Julia flicked on her flashlight, casting the light up the center of the room. 

Between all the agents combing the building long dancing shadows were cast across the walls, interrupted by the masses of scaffolding. 

It gave the already impressive room an eerie quality and Julia couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy at who could be hiding in the massive space. 

She stepped closer to the center of the room, looking up as the cross was hoisted high above the roof of the cathedral. Anger burned in her breast at the thought of such a valuable treasure being brazen stolen right in the heart of the city. 

Her light caught on something bright red on the ground near the front of the alter. She stooped to pick it up, and found she was holding a lomg strip of breight red cloth. The heavy kind of fabric that would make up a greatcoat. 

“So you were here Carmen. Where are you now?”

“Agent Zari! We found something important over here!” 

Another pair of agents was on the other side of the alter space, their lights pointed to the floor. Dark splotched were scattered about on the ground, and on the alter itself. 

“That’s blood” Julia announced as Zari hurried over. 

It was scattered from near the center of the room to the alter, in a trail that told a clear story. Someone had been injured here at the same time the cross was stole based on how fresh the blood was. 

“It is. Good work agents. Get a sample of it and take it back to the labs.” Zari directed. 

Julia flicked her light up towards the ceiling, still under repair and open to the night sky. 

she hoped Carmen wasn’t the one that had been hurt and wondered who had been fighting here. 

“Stay alert everyone. We don’t know if there are any more enemy agents in hiding here.” Julia commanded. 

Her light caught a glint of something metallic near one of the scaffolds and she she hurried over to it in curiosity. She found a small earbud, designed to be extremely discreet. Someone must have dropped it. 

As she was bagging the earbud as evidence her phone began to vibrate angrily in her pocket. No one that had her number would be calling her this late at night. 

She snuck around to the other side of the scaffolding and took it out. 

“Unknown caller” flashed on the screen. Her number was unlisted, and no one but a few select family members had the number. No one should be calling her right now. 

She was very tempted to just turn it off and check for a message later, but something made her instead. 

“Who is this, where did you get this number!” She demanded into the phone, her voice hushed but insistant. 

“It’s Carmen Sandiego. Julia, I need your help.”

A thousand thought flashed through Julia’s mind as she heard who was calling her. From “how did she get my number” to “what if someone overhears this”

“Jules, please. I know you know I’m not the bad guy here tonight.” 

Julia was familiar with Carmen sandiegos’s tendency to help rather than hurt. But the problem was that V.i.l.e. had clearly succeeded tonight. 

“What makes you think I can help you.”

Julia snapped, not really meaning to put so much venom into her words, but still uncertain what was really going on. 

“I need you to help me. I’m at Tabac Saint Paul, just down the alley.”

Carmens voice sounded funny over the line, strained and tense. Something wasn’t right. Was she under duress?

“I knew you were here tonight. Was that you that was on the ropes with the helicopter?”

Julia needes to know just what was going on. She certainly couldn’t just go galavanting off while in the middle of an investigation.

“Jules, I don’t have time for this. I just… I don’t have time.”

It sounded like the woman was talking through gritted teeth and juli could hear her breathing heavily, like she had been running. Only she had never even seen the other woman so much as break a sweat during their pursuits. 

Then something clicked. The earbud in her hand, the scraps of Carmens coat on the floor and the blood all over the alter. 

“Carmen, are you hurt?”

Juli wasn’t sure when she had started to move, but she was already halfway across the cathedral. 

She slid the phone into her pocket discreetly and stopped the junior agent that was taking the samples of blood out of the building. 

“I’ll handle those from here” she demanded. Not waiting for the agent to reply juli snatched the bag of samples from her hands and stormed out of the cathedral. 

“I’m… hurt. I think it’s bad.” 

Carmens voice on the phone sounded faint and Julia just knew that something had gone horribly wrong tonight. She slipped into the drivers seat of one of the cars and drove out of the parking area. 

She knew where Tabac Saint Paul was, only a few blocks away from the cathedral. She flipped her phone to the car speaker so she could hear Carmen better. 

“Carmen, talk to me okay.” She demanded. Silence answers her as she flicked on the lights above her head and began to blaze her way over the river. 

She cranked the volume on the radio up all the way, and was rewarded with the sounds of labored breathing. 

“Are you still there? Carmen, I’m coming! I’m almost there. Just don’t go anywhere!” She shouted into the phone system, knowing that she didn’t need to, but unable to keep her voice calm as fear and panic threatened to settle over her. 

She slammed the break and skidded the car around a corner, grateful that Acme insisted that all agents know how to drive in pursuit of needed. 

Carmen mumbled something into the phone. Her breathing sounded wet and raspy. Julia had basic first aid training and new enough to know that the scarlet theif was in serious trouble.   
She actually passed her destination. She slammed the brake and threw the gear into reverse. Leaving skid marks on the pavement. She jumped out of the car in front of the group of buildings. 

The alleyway was over there. 

She dashed across the space and shined her light down the alley. 

There was a trail of blood leading about halfway down the alley, and there slumped against the wall was Carmen Sandiego. Her trademark red coat was in tatters and she had dropped her phone in front of her. 

Julia dashed down the way and stopped to make sure it would be safe to move her. Not that she had much choice, but she didn’t want to make things any worse than they already were.   
Carmens side was a mess of red. Red on red that in the light of her flashlight had a glassy sheen to it that made it obvious Carmen had tried to bind the wound and at precast partially failed. 

Julia pockets Carmens phone, and put her arms under Carmens arms, bracing herself as best she could to lift the other woman up. 

Julia kept an active lifestyle. And Acme expected certain levels of fitness from its agents. Everyone spent time in a gym working to remain fit and able bodied. 

Carmen was dead weight as Julia lifted her up and over a shoulder. Staggering under Carmens weight. The other woman had to be in a weight class far above what her svelt from would have allowed for. 

Carmen groaned as Julia took a careful step. She didn’t want to lose balance and drop the injured woman. She wasn’t certain she could left her up again if that happened. 

“Jules, is that you?” Carmen slurred in Julia’s ear. 

“I have you, Ms. sandiego.” Julia replied. Focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Carmen was getting heavier by the moment. 

“I knew you’d come. I had faith in you.” Carmen whispered. Julia wouldn’t have heard the words of Carmens mouth wasn’t directly next to her ear. That also meant that she could her the labor of each breath and knew that Carmen was delirious from either pain or blood loss. 

Probably both. 

Somehow Julia managed to get Carmen into her car. She closed the door and slipped back into the drivers seat. 

Carmen sandiego had faith in her. A heat rose in her cheeks at the thought of the super thief knowing she could count on Julia. 

It was very flattering, except for the part where she needed to get medical attention immediately and probably didn’t even know what she was saying. 

The nearest hospital was only a few miles away, and Julia drove as aggressively as she could to get there as fast as possible. 

She came into the Peking area with lights flashing and siren blaring. People practically leapt out of the way as she came to halt at the emergency entrance. 

Two flustered looking nurses and an orderly were outside, and Julia flagged them down as she pulled herself out of the car. 

“Miss, are you okay? You’re covered in blood!” One of them exclaimed as all three rushed over to help her. 

“I’m alright. But this woman is not! She needs to be taken in immediately!” 

The orderly opened the door and reached inside, checking Carmens pulse and the wound in her side. 

“Her breathing is labored and pulse is thready. Several deep lacerations. Help me move her.” 

The nurses helped him move Carmen out of the car and only a gurney. 

They were racing her into the ER in less than a minute. 

Julia followed behind them, ignoring the startled looks of the several people waiting in the waiting area. She could change her clothes later. 

Carmen was rushed into triage and then moved again to another room to be prepared for surgery. Julia followed along with her the first room change, but was barred from the surgical ward.

She would have to wait outside and could do nothing but hope that she had gotten to her in time to save Carmen Sandiego. 

The waiting was beyond interminable. It felt like hours had gone by, but when she checked her watch only half an hour had passed. 

A nurse came by, and offered her a change of clothes that were to short in the leg, and long in the arm, but at least weren’t covered in blood. 

Julia made sure that her gun and I.D, as well as the evidence bag with the earbud were stashed away before she went back to the small waiting area. The less attention she could draw the better right now. 

Another nurse approached her and handed her a clipboard. They wanted as much basic information as she could give about their new patient. 

Julia filled out what she could, and intentionally gave Carmen a fake name. Acme would still be on the lookout for her, and in a hospital she would be a sitting duck. 

At some point Julia nodded off. 

A nurse woke her from where she had curled up on the bench. 

“Miss, I wanted to let you know that she has been moved to a room for recovery. You can follow me and I will show you.”

“Thank you”

Julia didn’t expect the extent to which she was relieved that Carmen was going to be okay. She had never expected to be afraid of losing the super theif. 

What did that mean?


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I said I realized that after all the flirting, and the back and forth games that I love you.”   
> Carmen didn't know what to say to that. Never was she at a loss for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets emotional. heartfelt revelations and all.   
> The next one will be the same. Buckle up.

Everything was foggy. Or rather, Carmen Sandiego was foggy. Everything around her was fuzzy. Something was beeping in the distance and her head felt like it was full of cotton balls. Carmen moved her left arm to touch her face, to try to rub whatever was fogging her vision from her eyes, and her arm only moved a short distance before it was jerked to a stop. 

It took carmen three minutes of confusion to work out how far she could move her, both arms actually. Something had them pinned down.   
Pinned wasn't the right word though, and she knew it wasn't, but she didn't know any other words for what was happening. 

Her vision was still blurry enough that she couldn't make out what was in front of her properly, or where she was for that matter, but that particular thought had yet to make its way to the forefront of her jumbled mind. 

She was vaguely aware of voices nearby, but they sounded like they were underwater and she couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Someone moved her arm, and she jolted. Only she didn't go anywhere. 

A blurry face swam into her field of vision, but it was unrecognizable. 

A moment later another face materialized in front of her. 

Jules. 

Why was Jules in the same place as her?

Julia called her name, but her voice was far away and wavered. 

Carmen tried to respond but all she made was a scratching noise in her throat. 

The edges of her vision were sharpening, things in her periphery were coming into focus. 

The beeping sounded closer too. 

Julia looked away from her, and spoke to someone else out of sight. 

Carmen still couldn't make out what was being said. 

But there was less fog, and by now she had puzzled out that her legs were not secured in the same way her arms were. 

The other person moved in closer again, and something tugged at her arm. Carmen looked down to see a tube running out of her wrist. 

That was why she couldn't move her arm. 

The room was suddenly sharp again, and the light suddenly was hurting her eyes. The beeping was to her left and behind her, and was starting to increase in pace. She was in a large wide bed, with rails on either side. Like in a hospital.  
Her fight with tigress and frantic escape came rushing back to her, and the heart monitor behind her began to protest. 

She needed to calm down. 

The nurse standing over her telling her the same thing wasn't helping. 

How long had she been here? Where was her team? What happened?”

She opened her mouth to speak but only made a rasping sound. A cup with a lid and straw was presented to her, and she was allowed to take three sips before it was gone again. 

Drinking the water helped the dryness of her throat, and helped her steady her thoughts.

Jules and the nurse were arguing over something in hushed voices, and after a moment the nurse left in a huff. 

Julia stood next to the bed and looked down at carmen with an unreadable expression. 

“I guess you finally caught me.” carmen said. 

Tried to say. 

Her voice was still very raspy, and her throat hurt. All that managed to be spoken was “caught me.”

Julia’s expression turned sour. 

She pulled a chair over and sat down in it. 

“So Carla.” She emphasized the name sharply. “I think you will be happy to know that you are going to be okay.”

“Carla?”

Julia nodded sharply.

“They needed a name. I couldn't use your real name, could i?”

Cameron's question of “Why did you bring me here?” came out as ‘Why’ and ‘here.’

“I couldn't leave you in the gutter could i? We are allies of a sort after all.”

Carmen vaguely remembered a phone call and the dark alleyway. She nodded silently. 

“Two days have passed.” Julia's expression was unreadable again. “I have alerted your team. Player, I believe he called himself will erase the records of your stay here.”

In response to Carmen's confused look, Julia pulled the recovered earbud from a pocket and placed it on a tray next to carmens bed. 

“We found it in the cathedral.” another look. “I found it. The crime scene was an awful mess. We were all given a week off to get ourselves together.” 

Carmen opened her mouth to speak but only coughed. A nasty dry sound that filled the small room and left julia grimacing as she handed the cup to carmen.

“I would never have guessed how much you can bleed.” she said slowly. 

Carmen handed the now empty cup back, and looked down at her side, covered by a hospital gown. 

“You don't want to see it.”

“Why.” carmen took a deep breath and tried again. “Why are you still here? There’s no need to stick this out.”

Julia looked offended. “I took responsibility for you. You asked for my help carmen, I am here to help you.”

“Most people would have dropped me off and moved on with their day.”

“I am not most people.” Julia said indignantly. “And for that matter, neither are you.”

That stupid machine was beeping harder again. Carmen took several steadying breathes. Her throat was still scratchy. Julia handed her the cup of water. Refilled. 

Carmen drained it slowly, staring at Julia as she did so, trying to puzzle her out. If she was telling the truth, and Julia was a terrible liar so she probably was, then Acme should have already been here to arrest her. There had to be some other reason the agent was still here. Carmen just couldn't work out what it was. 

She felt better after drinking the water. 

“You said it was bad. How bad is bad?”

A dark expression fell over Julia, and she hunched into the chair, arms tight around her body. 

“That bad then?” carmen tried to joke, but the words fell flat.

Julia mumbled something carmen couldn't catch over the ambient noise of the room. 

Now that they were both uncomfortable, Carmen chose to change the topic.

“Do you have the phone I called you on?” 

Julia looked up, caught off guard by the sudden topic change. She glanced at her bag in the corner. 

“No. Both phones are scattered in the Seine. Batteries, GPS, chips. Everything was dismantled and disposed of.” 

Despite herself, Carmen was impressed by Julia's thoroughness. Carmen nodded. It was for the best, anything that linked them together was dangerous. Especially now that she was stuck in a hospital. 

“What about my friends? Will they be arriving here soon?”

Julia nodded, a sad look on her face. “About an hour from now. I needed this time with you.”

Carmen suddenly felt defensive. “To question me?” 

“Hardly. I've done enough to help you this week to ensure that I can get a cell next to yours.”

“Then why?” carmen demanded. That stupid heart monitor was beeping harder again. 

“I brought you here.” Julia held up a hand to forestall Cameron's next outburst. “I know you asked for help. It means a lot to me that you asked me to help you, that you trusted me that far. I brought you here carmen.”

Julia was crying now. Carmen wasn't sure what to do or say, and so she simply let the other woman continue. 

“You died here.” Julia finally managed. 

Carmen was utterly shocked. Her free hand pulled her gown aside to see what Sheena had done to her. The wound was still fresh, and her skin was puckered around the edges. Four large gashes had been sewn shut, and her skin was still discolored from the   
antiseptic wash. The largest wound ran from just to the left of her navel around to her back. Longer than the length of her hand. 

She stared at the wound and then at Julia.

“Four minutes and twenty seven seconds.” she finally whispered.

“I watched the life go out of you while five doctors tried to put you back together. That was the longest time of my entire life. It shook my entire outlook on the world.”

Carmen was still having trouble coming to grips with what had happened to her, and wasn't really paying attention to what Julia was saying. 

She died.

No wonder everything hurt. She knew on some level that she had probably been on a table with bright lights and surrounded by surgeons and stuff and that they couldn't have saved her.except she was still here. 

Still alive. 

She didn't just owe Julia for helping her, she owed Julia her entire life. 

“... loved you.”

What?

She snapped her attention back to Julia. Tears had run down her freckled cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. 

“You what?” carmen asked, gently, but with urgency.

“I said I realized that after all the flirting, and the back and forth games that I love you.” 

Carmen didn't know what to say to that. Never was she at a loss for words. 

Julia stood and collected her bag. “I understand if it was all just a game to you, but at some point it stopped being just that for me.” she turned to leave and carmen reached for her but couldn't because her good arm was still tangled with her I.V. 

That stupid heart monitor was still raging, in time with the heart that had lodged itself in her throat.

“Jules wait.” 

She offered the woman a small smile. 

“It isn't just a game. Don't go. I don't think i want to be alone right now anyway.”

“Your friends are coming.” 

“Then they should meet you.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia attends a team red meeting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know updates have been slow. The holidays have been very busy.   
> in the new year I will have them cranking out again though, not to worry!

Julia sat quietly in the corner of the small room. Carmen had fallen asleep not long after their talk. Though talk didn't really cover the gravity of what had been discussed. Even after everything that had happened to her, carmen seemed completely unfazed. How that was possible was beyond Julia, who felt as though she had been run through the wringer. 

Both emotionally and physically. 

She needed to sleep, and get into a proper change of clothes, but that wasn't going to happen today. 

She still didn't know the extent of Carmen's feelings. It wasn't as if she could be asked right now anyway. 

And Julia felt that prying into something raw like that would be in poor taste at best. 

But being properly introduced to Carmen's cadre of friends would hopefully clear the air. 

She felt nervous. More nervous than she was while waiting for Carmen to wake up last time. More nervous than she had when the Chief called her that morning. 

That was something she didn't have a plan for right now either. She was flying entirely on instinct right now, and it was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. 

She wondered if this was what it felt like when Carmen foiled VILEs plans. 

She didn't regret what she had done. 

Any doubts about her chosen path had left her mind the moment she found carmen laying in the gutter in a pool of her own blood. 

A part of her was even relieved that she wouldn't have to pretend that her ideologies aligned fully with Acme’s. 

The how and what of the issue was a problem for later. 

The red haired woman laying in the hospital bed across from her was much too important to her for the other things to matter right now, if ever again. 

Carmen twitched lightly on the bed, which couldn't have been comfortable. 

The heart monitor and other machines she was connected to beeping and whirring gently.

It was the heart monitor that had emboldened Julia the most. 

She watched the women's heart rate go up and down. 

And saw the skip when she told carmen she loved her. 

She knew carmen felt the same way. The flirting games they played for months now we're one thing, but carmen's notes and gifts had grown in scope. 

Julia had known before, but had proof now. 

Even if maybe it was cheating to have learned the way she did.

Someone knocked lightly on the door before opening it. 

A nurse looked in and set a tray down on Carmen's bed, and handed a second one to Julia with a soft smile before departing. 

Julia tapped the earpiece she had taken back, she was certain Carmen wouldn't mind too much after all. 

The sound of the door opening startled Julia awake. She must have dozed off she thought, as she groggily took in where she was before snapping back to wakefulness. Carmen had awoken at some point, and was picking delicately at the food she had been given. 

Two very Irish looking people walked into the room, their hair unruly and a large shock of freckles covered their faces. 

Zach and ivy. 

“Carm! You're looking great!” Zach spoke first. 

Very Boston to Julia's ear. 

Ivy however entered the room and took in everything around her before her eyes settled on Julia. Her expression was not hostile, but it certainly wasn't welcoming either. 

“It’s Carla bro, remember?”

“Oh right. I forgot.” 

“It's fine guys.” carmen added. 

The silence suddenly stretched interminably for Julia, who wasn't sure how she should interject? Just introduce herself? Let carmen do it? 

Ivy certainly didn't seem pleased that she was here, nevermind that she was the only reason carmen was still alive. Everything was suddenly quite overwhelming. 

“Guys, say hi to Jules. Acme agent, and my personal savior.”

There was a tiredness behind carmen's words, even if her face was bright and cheerful as she spoke. 

Zach immediately pulled Julia from her chair and into a bone breaking hug.

“Thank you thank you, thank you!”

Ivy rested a hand on her hip, and eyed the display without passion. Zach finally put her back down when she patted his back. 

“Thanks for helping her when she needed it.” Ivy finally said, making no move to offer anything beyond that.

Julia flashed her smile anyway. “I couldn't not help her, she is very remarkable.”

“Guys, we need to talk about our next moves.” carmen added, pushing herself up as best she could in her bed. She failed to hide the winds of discomfort as she moved. 

“We need to go after v.i.l.e., Shadows will be back tomorrow, he can head up the recovery mission.”

“Uhm, Carm. Should we be talking shop with an Acme agent present? Even if she did help you out.” 

Zach cast an uncertain look back at Julia, who was still standing a little awkwardly, not quite a member of the close knit group, but still a subject of their discussion. 

It was carmen that came to her defense first. “I trust her. She saved my life last night and should be involved in this.”

Ivy cast a skeptical look at Julia. “I'm not certain Carm, the last time we trusted her look at what happened.”

Julia had had enough. She took a step forward, invading their informal circle. “I was not responsible for what happened in Stockholm.” there were tears in the edges of her vision, and she fought to keep them at bay. “Carmen called me last night. She trusted me to keep her alive and that's why she is still here!”

She cast a hasty look at carmen, whose face was black and unreadable. Zach had a sheepish look on his face, and ivy was open scowling at her. 

“I’m sure it wasn't that bad.” ivy finally said. 

In the background the heart monitor was increasing its rate again. 

“We owe Jules a new car interior.” Carmen finally managed as the three stared each other down. “I might have destroyed the upholstery.” Carmen pushed herself back up, her arms shaking. 

Zach fluffed her pillow and patted her shoulder. 

Carmen sighed. “I didn’t want to do this without Shadowsan. But we have to.”

She met the gaze of each person in the small room. 

“Julia is with us. I trust her completely. If she were working for just acme in this, I wouldn’t be in a comfortable bed right now.”

Pride swelled in Julia’s breast. Carmen was publicly claiming her as part of the team.   
“Then what comes next?” Ivy asked. 

“We get her out of here, into something more private where we can watch her recovery ourselves.”

Everyone looked at Julia. 

She hadn’t realized she was answering the question until she was finished doing so. 

Carmen nodded. 

“Player is already putting together a new identity and paper trail for me. As soon as I can move we get out of here.”

“What about your recovery? You’re going to need a really good doctor. One that won’t ask questions.” 

“Denmark has plenty of those.” Julia added. “When I was in Interpol there were several case files regarding doctors looking the other way with regard to questionable care practices.”

“I’ve never been to Denmark.” Carmen quipped. 

“It looks like we have a plan. Zach, can you and ivy find a nurse? I need something to drink.”

Zach shared a look with his sister that Julia knew meant something, but couldn’t tell what. 

They both left and as the door closed Carmen pushed herself back up in the bed, wincing openly this time. 

“You won’t show weakness in front of them?” Julia asked, moving closer. 

“I try not to, they look up to me you know?” Carmen's words were slurred. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Julia frowned, now more concerned. 

“Jules, you need to know something important.” 

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, and held the call button up. 

“Morphine” 

Julia nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Carmen took her hand, her skin clammy. 

“Jules, I thought you were cute when we first met on that train.”

Julia’s heart caught in her throat. She looked into Carmen's eyes and saw that they were glazed. She was definitely high from pain killers. 

“Jules, I need you to …”

Her voice faded out, and her eyes rolled back, startling Julia. 

She shook Carmen's shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

She looked at the monitors, Carmen's heart rate suddenly dropped and an alarm went off. 

Julia jolted off the bed. Carmen's side was coated in red. 

Two nurses and a doctor burst into the room. 

Julia was booted out of the room, and overhead the doctor talking to a nurse. 

“Tore her stitches”


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and the twins have a moment alone.   
> Things only get more complicated from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. that was a rush to write. I knocked all of it out in less than three days.   
> I'm going to try to keep up with consistent updates as best I can.

Ivy and Zach were standing around one of the vending machines, Zach agonizing over what kind of chip he wanted. Ivy huffed loudly, indication that he needed to hurry up. 

“I don't know what you're so upset about, she’s fine sis. Her girlfriend got her here in one piece didn't she?”

Ivy ground her teeth. 

“She's still ACME. I don't trust her or any of them.”

“Yeah but Carmen trusts her.” 

Several nurses hurried past. 

“Wonder what's got them running about?” 

Zach asked absently. 

“We’re in a hospital. That's basically all they do here.” 

“Have we been out of the way long enough for them to be all lovey dovey?

“I don't think they’re making out ivy.” Zach replied sardonically. 

Ivy shrugged and pushed herself off the wall, turning to make her way back down the hall to return to the room. 

It was at that moment that several nurses and a doctor rushed past them, pushing the carmen and her bed down the hall. 

Ivy grabbed a nurse by her arm as she moved past, dragging her away from her fellows. 

“What happened?” she demanded. 

“She tore her stitches. We have to reset everything.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Zach asked, watching the bed move further down the hall. 

“She should be fine, it's a minor surgery. She was recovering well with all things concerned.”

Ivy let go of her and stepped into the room. 

Julia was standing in the middle of it, staring into nothing. Carmen's earring communicator in her hand. 

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Ivy grabbed Julia and shoved her into a wall. The hard jolt snapped her out of whatever funk she was in as she cried out   
in surprise. 

“Tell me what really happened! You both keep saying that she was just hurt, but that's not the case is it?” 

Zach put a hand on his sister's shoulder, trying to get her to let Julia go. 

“Sis, this is carm we’re talking about, I'm sure she's fine. You know she always tries to over do things.” 

Ivy’s grip relaxed, but she didn't let Julia go.

“If you have to know everything, fine. Let me go and we can talk.”

Ivy met Julia's eyes, tears building up in the corners of her teal eyes. 

“The tiger lady.”

“Tigress.” supplied zach. Both women gaze at him with a look, ivy’s exasperated, Julia's incredulous.

“Cut carmen up in their fight last night. She lost her earring, and called me. I found her half dead in an alleyway.” 

“And you just took her here. You didn't tell any other goons where you were?” 

“Why would i do that?”

“Yeah ivy, why would she do that?” 

Julia wriggled in ivy’s strong grip, trying to break free. 

“Let her go ivy. Carm wouldn't be happy if she knew we were roughing people up again.”

Ivy sighed. 

“Fine.”

She let Julia go.

Julia straightened her shirt collar. 

She didn't bother to wipe the tears in her eyes. 

“She died last night.” 

It was only a whisper. 

Zach balled his fists. “What do you mean?”

“In surgery. Tigress opened up her whole side, kidney damage, intestinal damage. There are staples in her stomach.” she stopped, her breath hitching. 

The words kept coming out of her mouth. Like someone had set a video to play and walked away from it. 

She reeled off the rest of the medical report.

11 units of blood. She coded at 4:16.35 am. She was resuscitated at 4:21.02. She has 77 stitches, and had two skin grafts.”

The room was silent. 

And remained silent. 

No one looked at julia. 

Julia slid down to the floor, crying. 

She’d managed to avoid crying openly in front of carmen. 

Now she couldn't. 

It was Zach who finally spoke.

“You love her.”

It wasn't a question. 

He stood and offered Julia a hand, which she took. 

He used his sleeve to help her clear her face. 

Ivy still didn't look happy, but at least wasn't glaring at her anymore. 

“I knew she was going to get hurt badly one of these days.” she finally said. 

“Lets go get some food.” zach cut in. “Jules looks like she needs to eat.”

ivy glanced at julia. “Yeah. okay. Yeah. sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere.”

Julia followed them out into the hallway. The hallways and corridors of the hospital all looked the same. 

Somehow zach led them to a cafeteria area, lit with warm lights and large open windows. Several partitions of large plants sat under high skylights. Wooden benches   
and tables dotted the area. 

Ivy led Julia to a corner spot under a large fern. She still moved like she was in a daze. 

Both women sat in silence, neither asking for nor offering an apology for earlier.

A solid five minutes later Zach returned, with a pair of trays piled with breakfast foods. Julia absently picked apart a croissant. Zach was shoveling oatmeal into his   
mouth and Ivy was looking around bored.

Until she wasn't.

Julia wasn't sure how she noticed it, but after so long with organizations that prided their ability to observe things, she definitely noticed that Ivy was sitting ramrod   
straight, staring intently at something behind them. 

“What is it sis?” 

Zach had to talk around the food in his mouth. 

“Don't look now, but i see a pair of janitors i’ve met before.”

Of course the first thing Zach did was whip his head around. 

Ivy sighed. 

“I said dont. Way too subtle there bro.”

Julia put down the bits of pastry she was holding, and pulled a small compact from her pocket. She flipped it open, and tilted the mirror to see. 

Two older men, one short, one tall. Both wearing nondescript uniforms. 

“I’ve never seen them before.”

“Dude, you don't know who they are? Those are the Cleaners. They’re like wicked scary. Even Carmen was wary of them when they show up.”

“They work for v.i.l.e.?'' Julia mentally filed away their appearance. It would come in handy later on. 

Then something clicked. 

“Are they here for carmen?”

“I don't see why else they would be. You said no one else knew she was here.” there was a hard edge to ivy’s voice.

“Acme doesn't know she’s here. I was certain of that.”

Zach butted in; “what if it's just chance?” 

“It won't be.” ivy snapped. 

“They know she’s here because they know she was hurt in that fight.”

Both siblings stared at julia. 

She continued; “Tigress knew how badly she hurt carmen, she would have told her superiors, and there aren’t many hospitals in this part of the city.”

“So they know she has to be here.” Zach finished. “What do we do?” 

Julia looked over at ivy. “We have to keep carmen safe. No matter the cost.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is both late, and short.   
> but its setting up the next big one. So I hope its worth it.

If anything was going to help snap Julia out of her funk regarding Carmen it was definitely going to be the idea that there was a threat to her safety.   
Ivy and Zach had a plan. Julia wasn't certain it was a good one, but it was the only one that they could come up with so quickly.   
When they returned to the room, Carmen still hadn't returned to them. Julia had to admit that at least that was in their favor.   
She would deal with the fallout of Carmen having another hours long surgery later.   
The plan was actually simple. Which was probably a good thing.   
From what they had already told Julia the cleaners scared even Carmen.   
They were going to trick them, Julia was going to gas them, and let Acme arrest them.  
Sure, that was wildly vague and at worst staggering ambitious.   
But as long as they could keep the cleaners away from carmen it would be fine.   
Julia kept telling herself this over and over.   
She retrieved her badge and gun from where she had hidden them. She couldn't change back into her uniform, as it had presumably been destroyed as a haz-waste issue.   
Now the hard part.   
The cleaners knew what Zach and Ivy looked like.   
But they didn’t know Julia.   
At least, that’s what they were all hoping.   
She posted herself against the doorframe. Standing in the hallway.   
Trying desperately to look like she was just killing time before she could head back into the room.   
Her hands were slick with sweat.   
Her legs were trembling with anticipation and her heart was racing. 

While Julia was waiting up in Carmen's room. Zac and ivy were down in the lobby.   
Both cleaners were loitering near a reception counter.   
The staff nurse was busy with a chart of something. Boris slipped behind her desk and plugged something into the computer.   
Ivy gave Zac a push.   
They had to stop them from breaking into the computers.   
Zac ran up the desk, stopping only to slam Vlad into the desk, knocking everything on it over.   
Both of them turned to Zac, caught off guard by his sudden attack.   
“Hey guys, been a while hasn't it?” he quipped, before grabbing the thumb drive and yanking it out of the computer.   
“You!” shouted Boris, reaching for his hand.   
Ivy tackled him from behind.   
Both of them went down hard, only for Vlad to lift ivy bodily from boris. He held her in the air by her shirt.   
Zac kicked him in the back of the knee, and ivy dropped onto her hands and knees. Taking advantage of her position, she kicked behind her, catching Vlad in the stomach, and doubli9ng him over.   
An alarm began to ring overhead. All four of them looked up at the sudden noise.   
“Uhm” Zac took a step away from the scuffle. “Guys. security is coming.”  
“Then let's scram.” ivy shouted. 

They didn't make it far. Five hospital security guards were waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Both siblings bulrushes the guards, knocking them aside and breaking past them to run down the next hall.   
They cut inside of an empty room, closing the door and turning off the lights.   
The security guards ran past them and split down the adjacent hallway.   
“Okay, we lost 'em sis.”   
Zac looked around.   
“Uhm, bro. I think we lost the cleaners too.”  
“Well that's not good.”  
Ivy pulled her phone out, quickly texting Julia the bad news.   
“Jules is going to have to take off this for us. They’ll beat us back up to the room.”

Julia’s phone beeped. It scared the shit out of her. She was so on edge.   
The message on the device isn't encouraging.   
Julia steeled herself for what was going to come her way.   
Staying on edge like she was couldn’t last. Ten more minutes passed and she found herself relaxing. Maybe the cleaners wouldn't find the room they were looking for.   
Or maybe they would be standing at the end of the hall.   
Because that's where they were.   
Julia gripped the gas gun in her pocket harder.   
This wasn't going to be easy.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia Vs. the Cleaners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this chapter gets intense.   
> TW for choking.

Okay. 

Stay calm. 

The two men in unassuming, but nonetheless ominous looking grey janitorial uniforms were glancing into each room they passed. 

The ones with closed doors they ignored. 

That meant something. 

Julia had to think fast. There had to be something she could do here. 

Surely she could outsmart the two men. 

They passed another set of doors, the left handed one was closed, and they ignored it in favor of the one that was open. 

Closed doors meant occupied rooms. 

The thought jarred her hard. 

“They must know that carmen is in surgery.” Julia realized. 

Trying to remain casual, she slipped back into the room. 

The cleaners were only three rooms down the hall when she closed the door. 

The door opened into the room, as opposed to out of it. 

She tried not to look around the room, jarringly empty given that the raised hospital bed was missing. Its previously taken space is now just a bare floor surrounded by monitors. 

There was a tiny window in the door, letting her see a portion of what weas outside. 

The cleaners were just down the hall. 

They walked calmly up to the door she was hiding behind. The door across the hall was also closed. 

Both men glanced in both directions before moving onwards. 

Julia let out a sigh of relief. 

She was safe for now. 

The problem was that carmen wouldn't be. 

A few minutes passed and the cleaners were now passing back. 

It looked like they changed tactics. 

Now they were knocking on the doors that were closed.

They waited for someone to answer, and then it looked like they made an excuse and left. 

It was taking far longer to move through the hallway this way. 

On the other hand they were going back through the hall, and there was only one other door between them. 

The cleaners were standing between her and the other door. 

“Go the other way” Julia silently urged them. 

Her gas gun was in her hand.

Her grip on it was shaky at best. Her palms were slick.

She held her breath, watching as they conferred silently in the middle of the hall. 

Julia’s pulse quickened as they turned and walked slowly towards the door she was behind. 

The taller man knocked on the door. 

Julia took two deep breaths, and stepped around to open the door. 

She kept her hand in her pocket, clenching the gun. 

She opened the door and stepped into the space between it and the frame, blocking access to the room as best as she could. 

“What do you want?” she snapped, trying to channel her nervousness into a more useful energy. 

“We were told to fix a leaking sink.” 

The shorter of the two men spoke, his accent distinctly Russian. His eyes were furtive, darting around as he tried to look past her. 

Julia did not like being reminded of her slim size, but she pressed herself to the wall to block their view. 

“There are no leaking sinks here, go bother someone else.” she snapped, moving to slam the door closed. 

The hand of the taller man stopped the door. 

“Why is there no bed in this room? Where is the patient that belongs here?”

The door was wrenched open, shoving Julia back into the room. 

She scrambled to keep her footing, both men advancing on her with dark expressions. 

She yanked her gas gun out of her jacket pocket, fumbling to bring it to bear. The design of the weapon was clunky at best, and did not lend itself to concealment. 

Seeing her weapon drawn, the taller man reached for her, using his size to his advantage. 

She shot him in the face, dosing him with the knockout gas and he staggered back, hand to his face as he collapsed to the floor. 

The second Russian hit her in the arm, instinct the only thing that kept her from losing her grip on the weapon. She tried to bring the bear, but he was too close and moving too   
fast. 

His hand closed around hers with an iron grip and she cried out as he crushed her hand in his, she could feel her bones grinding together. 

She tried to kick him in the knee, but he twisted away and she missed. 

He bore down on her, forcing Julia into the wall with a crack that made her vision swim.

Julia headbutted the man, hoping to get him to break his grip on her. Instead he only grunted, and slammed her back into the wall again. 

Stars burst and already Julia ‘s head was pounding. She twisted and bit his wrist as hard as she could, filling her mouth the taste of blood.

He scowled and let go of her, and she tried to fire her gun in his face, only for him to knock it aside. 

It fell to the ground with a clatter, and slid under a monitor. 

Julia watched it disappear. 

Which was a mistake. 

Her training told her not to take her eyes off an adversary, and she had done so anyway. 

She turned back to him in time for his fist to connect with the side of her head, breaking her glasses and knocking her aside.

Julia caught herself as she fell, but now everything was hazy and unfocused. She tried to push herself to her feet, but was pushed back down by the sudden weight of her attacker   
on top of her. 

His hands found her neck, and she thrashed under him, hitting his shoulders and kicking at him as best she could, but he wouldn't let go. 

The grip on her neck held true, and she tried to scream for help but found she couldn't draw a breath. 

Panic lit in her, and she tried to heave him off of her, she managed to break his grip for a moment and gasped in precious air before his hands returned. 

An inky blackness was slowly consuming the edges of her vision, and Julia found herself unable to fight back as effectively as she could have. 

She bucked under him again, but was unable to break his grip. 

His eyes bore down on hers, the dispassion in them somehow more frightening than what was happening to her. 

Her arms felt heavy, and she tried to hit him again but couldn't. The haze in the edges other vision was growing, and her lungs were burning now. 

Julia feebly kicked up at him, but thinking was becoming harder now, and he slammed her head back down into the floor. 

Stars burst and Julia's vision swam, everything finally going dark as her chest felt like a hot iron band was constricting her. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears.

He slammed her head down again and she gasped ineffectually. The lights from the room were dimming, and now she could only barely make them out. Thinking was difficult   
and she couldn't process what was happening anymore. 

She had always excepted in a nebulous sort of way that her job and the people she was after were dangerous, but she never would have guessed that this was how things would end. 

Darkness fell over her sight and the sounds of the room fell away like she was underwater, her limbs leaden and her lungs empty. 

Suddenly the weight went from her. Her neck was no longer restricted but she didn't have the presence to make anything of that. 

Her whole body ached as air rushed back in, the band constricted her chest was suddenly tighter, and then gone. 

Weakly she tried to roll over, hacking and coughing to clear her throat of a restriction that wasn't there. 

Her arms were shaking and she could still hear her pulse racing through her ears. 

A hand rested on her back as she emptied her stomach onto the floor. She held herself there for several minutes, tears running down her cheeks as she drew in heavy desperate gasps of air. 

She retched onto the floor again, but now her stomach was empty. 

The hand on her back moved to her shoulder and pulled her up onto her knees. 

Her glasses were settled back onto her eyes and things were clearer, a crack on the left lens blurring her sight partially. 

She looked up to see a stern faced man. In his fifties. She recognized him instantly from the sketch provided so long ago by Devineaux. 

She tried to speak, but her voice was raspy and she could only make a choking sound. 

She turned and collected a glass of water for her, pressing it gently into her hand. After this he collected a bandage from one of the drawers and dabbed it gently against the back   
of her head. 

To Julia's horror it came back with red splotches. He handed her the bandage and she pressed it light to her tender head. 

She tried to smile appreciatively. Her entire body ached and she felt like she had run a marathon. 

They both sat in the room silently, Julia trying not to look at the limp form of the two cleaners in the corner. 

After what felt like forever Shadowsan finally spoke. 

“Where is Carmen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnndddd Shadowsan to the rescue!
> 
> Now we just need to find Carmen and get Julia some help.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things come to a head, julia comes up with a daring plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops. this took to long by far. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fun little details in this one.

It took Julia longer than she would have liked to explain what had happened since the other night. That it had only been so short a time was difficult to grasp.

Shadowsan sat not moving as she walked him through everything, from Carmen’s desperate call to her in the middle of the night, to that morning with the siblings. 

Talking was still difficult, and her head was still pounding. 

Finally when she had managed to finish he nodded silently. 

“I humbly appreciate the lengths you have gone to to protect her. Your friendship with her is truly something. However, I feel that the time has come for your organization to be   
directly involved in this issue.” 

Julia was silent. 

If she called acme now, they would arrest the cleaners. They would also want to arrest carmen and her associates. Unless Julia lied to the chief.

“Very well.” she finally allowed it. 

It was then that Zack and Ivy arrived. 

They were out of breath, and stopped short in the doorway. 

The room was trashed, and the two men were stacked unceremoniously in the corner.

“Jules. Holy crap are you okay?” 

Zack spoke first, eyes wide at the injuries the smaller woman had sustained. 

“We need to get you a doctor.”

Julia offered a small smile. 

“At least there are several nearby?”

Shadowsan spoke; “we will need to leave soon. Julia has no choice at this time but to involve ACME.” 

He held a hand up to forestall the siblings objections. 

“We will remove Carmen from the hospital before they can take her themselves.”

Julia nodded. 

“The chief will want to leave her to heal. She isn't a monster, and she will want carmen in good health.”

“I don't like it.”

“Neither do I.” answered julia. “But locking away the men responsible for freeing so many v.i.l.e. Operatives will badly hurt them. And I will still be here, I can help keep carmen   
safe until she can be moved.” 

“No arguments.” Shadowsan added, stopping the fight that was about to begin before it could get started.

The trio left the room, but stayed out in the hallway where they could listen in on Julia's conversation with her boss. 

Julia took a deep breath. Knowing the shape she was currently in. 

With a sigh she took out the acme pen. it was heavier than it looked like it would be. The holographic emitter is a dense piece of technology. 

Julia did not want to do this, putting the woman she loved in further harm's way. 

She clicked it and tossed teh pen on the ground. 

It took a few moments, but the image of the Chief appeared in the room with her. 

She blinked a few times and looked around. Clearly caught off guard she composed herself. 

“Agent Argent, I thought you were supposed to be on leave. What happened to you?” 

“I was attacked. Two men that i surmise are agents of v.i.l.e. Known as the cleaners.”

The chief was silent for a moment. 

“You look like you need serious medical help.”

“I can assure you ma’am, i am doing so. But first I need backup, I do not know how long these cleaners will remain unconscious.”

The chief turned to look at the two men. 

She was silent for a long moment. 

Julia pressed her hand to her head, covering her eyes. 

The light of the hologram was aggravating her headache and her vision was beginning to blur again. 

“Argent.”

“Agent argent.” the chief’s voice grew more urgent. 

“Julia!” 

The use of her name startled her, and Julia refocused on the hologram. 

“I’m sorry ma’am.”

“Yes. get yourself checked out immediately. We have triangulated your location and I have sent more agents to secure our new prisoners.”

“Thank you.”

Julia picked up the pen and glanced out the door. 

Shadowsan was standing there, a stern monolith watching her.

“You have done well, miss Argent.”

He turned and walked away, leaving her to deal with what she felt would be a very unpleasant mess. 

It took only a few moments to flag down a passing nurse. 

Or more accurately for her to be accosted by a passing nurse.

The bruises on her neck and face were obvious, and she stood out like a sore thumb. 

She was dragged into an empty room and made to sit down on the bed immediately.

It didn't take long for a doctor to appear and begin checking her for a concussion. 

She refused to answer questions about who she was and what she was doing in her state on the 6th floor of the hospital. 

Once Julia showed them her badge they at least accepted that she was a legitimate officer. 

It didn't take long for agent Zari to arrive. 

Julia had really hoped that anyone other than her would have shown up, but she would just have to deal with that. 

Zari found her sitting up in a hospital bed, the IV in her arm. She was told the fluid drip was necessary, but it was very annoying. 

“Argent. You look like shit.”

Julia had to suppose that it was a fair assessment. 

“The important thing is that I have subdued two important members of the V.I.L.E. operation. They are in room 625 at the end of the hall.”

Zari nodded. 

And then came the question Julia was most dreading. 

“What were they doing here? Why were you here?”

Julia swallowed. This was the part where she had to betray the woman she loved. 

The words died in her throat. 

Panic welled in her breast. There was a plan. She wasn't sure this was something she could actually do. 

Zari watched her patiently. An unreadable expression on the taller woman's face. 

“I found Carmen Sandiego. She was admitted to this hospital and the V.I.L.E. agents that i captured were trying to abduct her.”

The words came out in what felt like a rush. She felt like she was going to burst. 

“Where is she now?”

Zari’s voice was emotionless. 

“Emergency surgery.” 

“Will she survive?”

“I don't know.”

There was a finality to those words that settled deep in her chest. 

Zari nodded. 

“You need to rest. We are moving the two men into custody now.”

“Good.” Julia managed to get the word out. Her mouth was dry.

Zari sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

She sat silently for a few moments. The silence stretching out between them.

Finally Zari spoke. 

“I'm not stupid you know.”

Julia looked over at her, uncertain what that comment was supposed to mean. 

Before she could speak Zari continued; “there is something between the two of you. You have always stood up for her. Regardless of the circumstances.”

Julia remained silent, unwilling to even move. 

She didn't know how she would deal with being outed. Both literally and figuratively, to the organization she was a part of.

“Sandiego isn't going to make it into our custody.” 

Julia didn't know if that was a question or a statement. 

She felt like a deer in the headlights, about to be run over and with no way to stop it happening. 

Zari offered a small smile, her hands spread open.

“No one else knows.”

She got up and walked to the door. 

“I hope she recovers.”

Zari walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving julia reeling in shock in her bed.


End file.
